Amo lo que odio
by Loveisyaoi
Summary: Un asesino en serie busca al "Asesino de las balas silenciosas" para matarlo, sus caminos están destinados a cruzarse por las buenas o por las malas. Sin embargo, cuando sus vidas por fin se unen surge la pregunta ¿Como serán capaces de sobrellevar un romance un esquizofrénico y un hombre hermético? RivaillexEren, YAOI, VIOLENCIA, VIOLACIÓN.
1. Chapter 1

**Por fin terminé el primer capítulo de este fanfic. Realmente me costó porque perdía la inspiración o no sabía como manejar los pensamientos de Eren. Al final quedó esto.**

**Dedicado para mi querida Soulxphatom.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son creación de Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: no sé como llevaré esta historia todavía, pero es muy probable que maneje contenido fuerte, así que la lees por tu cuenta y riesgo. Los personajes está con occ por motivos de sus circunstancias, sin embargo hago un gran esfuerzo por mantener su ****esencia.**

* * *

"Todo lo que vive debe morir algún día, y tú eres una bestia disfrazada de humano". Eso era lo que Eren pensaba mientras rasgaba la última entraña de su víctima, era un hombre de unos treinta y tantos años, Eren le había visto pegarle a una de las prostitutas de la zona y lo persiguió hasta que por fin el hombre entró en un callejón. Ahí Eren lo hizo su víctima: primero lo tiró al suelo y lo imposibilitó amarrándolo de manos y pies, luego de eso, lo desnudó, después le abrió el abdomen sin piedad o misericordia, y con los órganos expuestos y aún palpitantes, el hombre presenció con gritos de dolor cómo Eren sacaba una tras otra de sus entrañas y las desgarraba con sus propias manos.

El total de puñaladas recibida fue de 53, todos los órganos destrozados y los intestinos puestos alrededor como adorno. Las manos y los pies morados de la fuerza con la que Eren apretó la soga. Esta era solo otra víctima más.

Mientras tanto, otro hombre caía muerto a pocos kilómetros, tres disparos: uno en la cabeza, otro en el estómago y el último en el corazón. La muerte parecía llevar un significado de por medio, pero el asesino no había dejado ningún rastro, y aunque muchos vecinos afirmaban haberlo visto, nadie podía recordar con exactitud su silueta.

A la mañana siguiente, un hígado lastimado y fuera del cuerpo adornaba la calle con sangre, a unos pocos centímetros yacía el cuerpo de aquel ser humano al que alguna vez perteneció, su cara estaba perfectamente pálida y hacia que la sangre que derramaba de su boca sobresaliera más. Nada le parecía más hermoso a Eren que ver a esa asquerosidad aberrante tan lejos de la vida a causa de sus actos.

Horas más tarde otra muerte a disparos fue registrada, esta vez la víctima tenía escrita en la frente la palabra en inglés _"Warning" _y aunque los fiscales intentaron deducir los motivos de tal asesinato, no lograban encontrar razones.

Esta clase de muertes venía siendo común desde hace dos años, no sucedía todos los días pero si sucedía con frecuencia. Y las muertes violentas y sádicas venían sucediendo desde hace 1 año aproximadamente.

El distrito tenía 2 asesinos en serie sueltos y debían capturarlos cuanto antes, pues el terror ya estaba sembrado en los corazones de cada habitante conocido de Laghtuphër, y ya nadie se animaba a caminar solo por las calles, la gente del buen y del mal vivir vivía aterrada pensando que podía ser la siguiente víctima. Nadie estaba a salvo con dos asesinos a sangre fría que no dejaban rastro alguno, más que sus atrocidades.

Eren Jaeger trataba de averiguar al "Asesino de las balas silenciosas" por su cuenta, era un criminal buscado desde hacia dos años y quería tener el placer de matarlo con sus propias manos, buscó y buscó algo que lo llevara hacia la identidad detrás de ese hombre, pero no habían patrones en común ni alguna pista. Sin poder deducir nada, decidió preguntarle a su inteligente mascota; Armin.

Entró a la casita donde mantenía encadenado a Armin y le preguntó sobre el asunto. Armin tenía más o menos la misma edad que Eren, no tenía familia y nadie lo buscaba, Eren lo sabía y lo adoptó para que le hiciera compañía. Ya eran 4 años desde que Armin no temblaba al verlo y cuando Eren descubrió su inteligencia, comenzó a utilizarlo para sus fines bien conocidos: asesinar. Tal y como ahora, Armin se encargaba de estudiar a los criminales y decirle a Eren su próximo ataque.

En esta ocasión, Armin tuvo que pedirle que le permitiera estudiar más a fondo el caso, generalmente procuraba hacerlo inmediatamente pero esta vez el asesino parecía no tener ningún factor común aparte de las balas y de querer transmitir un mensaje a través de las muertes. Así que cuando Eren se fue, Armin clasificó sus asesinatos.

Primer asesinato: el hombre tenía escrito con sangre la palabra _"ongapheli"_ en la espalda

Segundo asesinato: 2 disparos al corazón y otro a las manos.

Próximos 15 asesinatos: Los cadáveres tenían alguna característica ofensiva, a uno que otro le faltaba un diente y no importaba dónde más dispara, siempre había un disparo en el corazón.

Asesinato 16: La palabra monstruo escrita a gillete en el pecho del cadáver, era una mujer.

Asesinato 17: un disparo en la cabeza, otro en el estómago y otro en el corazón.

Asesinato 18: escrita la palabra _"warning"_ en el cadáver.

Armin intentaba descifrarlo, tenía que hacerlo, su vida dependía de eso, la última vez que no había logrado descifrar el paradero de un criminal que Eren quería matar, lo amarró con alambre de púas apretando hasta hacerlo sangrar y lo tiró sobre un hormiguero. Armin no podría soportar una tortura parecida de nuevo, aún tenía unas cuantas cicatrices en el cuerpo que acompañaban a otras de las que no quería hablar. Los años le enseñaron como tratar a Eren, pero aun así en ocasiones era una persona impredecible.

A veces Eren lo hacía ladrar, en otras lo obligaba a comportarse como gato y comer pescado o tomar leche, a veces le tiraba agua y le ordenaba que no hiciera sonido alguno. Una vez le dijo "Es perfecto que tú seas mascota, así puedes ser el animal que se me ocurra". Pero habían ocasiones en las que se comportaba diferente, actuaba como un chico decidido, con bastante fuerza interior y una mirada determinaba que Armin había aprendido a entender. En esas ocasiones, Eren trataba a Armin como lo que era, como un humano y Armin lo agradecía.

Doble personalidad: dos personas estaban dentro de Eren, una persona que estaba convencida que el mundo se movía a su antojo y otra persona determinada a hacer lo que fuera con tal de lograr sus objetivos, luchadora y un poco impulsiva a veces.

No lo entendía del todo, pero sabía que la persona arrogante y que tenía todo el lado demente solo salía ocasionalmente y era capaz de evitarla dándole víctimas a quienes matar. Generalmente eran criminales, pero no solo esa clase de personas estaban en la lista de víctimas de Eren Jaeger.

.

.

.

Otro día de trabaja, otro millón y medio en la bolsa, otra vida desperdiciada y otro mensaje enviado. ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo iba a encontrar a la persona que tanto amaba y que jamás había visto? Quería encontrarla para de mostrarle su amor, para probar su sangre y partirle el cuerpo. Tenía ganas de tratarlo tan sádicamente por provocarle emociones tan inútiles. Levi Ackerman fue criado como una máquina de matar, y esa era su profesión: matar.

Leyó el periódico, otra vez el titular con su apodo "El Asesino de las balas silenciosas ataca otra vez". Se rio en su interior, no solía expresar sus emociones por muy fuertes que fueran. Ese era su secreto, no emociones, solo una silueta sin rostro que apuntaba el arma y que de vez en cuando tocaba a las víctimas para transmitir sus emociones hacia la persona desconocida que tanto amaba.

En sus recuerdos de vez en cuando había sangre, unas personas con sonrisas extrañas, cuerpos partidos en mil pedazos, cabezas aplastas y un sin fin de ríos de sangre sobre los que debía caminar. De pequeño soñaba con eso seguido y solía matar seres vivos para manchar el piso con su sangre y caminar sobre ella como en sus sueños.

Su padre para su suerte era un asesino a sueldo como él y no dudó en aprovecharse de su condición y volverlo un completo ser hermético, que no parecía conocer las palabras compasión o piedad. Estaba orgulloso de ser un asesino tan conocido desde hace dos años, pero observó el otro titular que aparecía en la prensa y su seño se frunció "El asesino sádico deja su marca en las calles, la población se pregunta ¿Se puede vivir con seguridad en Laghtuphër?"

Fuese quién fuese dicho asesino, tenía a Levi hasta los huevos, porque provocaba que su orgullo menguara y le hacía pensar que sus esfuerzos no eran suficientes. Si bien el llevaba más tiempo en esos asuntos de quitar la vida, le era imposible quedarse con toda la atención teniendo a un asesino fascinado con los órganos como competencia.

Y muy para sus adentros pensó que debía encontrar a ese asesino y hacerse de él. Y junto con ese pensamiento, un rostro vino a su mente.

.

.

.

Eren no tenía mucha experiencia en el sexo, normalmente lo hacía con Armin y de vez en cuando con alguna de sus víctimas, cuando le resultaban atractivas o se resistían a él con violencia. Era algo de admirar los preciosos rostros de miedo y asco que ponían cuando lo hacía, pero en realidad era algo que no le interesaba mucho.

Todo lo que quería era estudiar y superarse, pero otra parte de él quería bañarse en sangre todos los días. No entendía que pasaba, pero una voz dentro de él le susurraba todo el tiempo que matase gente y aunque no le hacía mucho caso, habían momentos en los que los susurros de una voz se volvían los gritos de varias voces y Eren no podía contra ellos.

Ahora mismo, las voces eran tan altas que no podía concentrarse, se dio cuenta de pronto que estaba comiendo carne cruda y que su brazo tenía diferentes heridas. La sangre de las heridas estaba regada por el piso de la cocina y algunas gotas todavía estaban bañando su filete de carne. Ahí fue cuando notó que su boca Y barbilla estaban empapados.

Escupió lo que tenía en la boca y se arrinconó en una esquina de la cocina, comenzó a jalarse los cabellos y a llorar con histeria. Armin desde su casita podía escucharlo y rezó con todas sus fuerzas para que Eren no fuera a visitarlo ese día, sabía lo que podía pasarle si Eren llegaba, no le importaba aguantar hambre o sed, era mejor que sangrar por el ano y tener moretes en el pene. Además, aún no había logrado descifrar la identidad del asesino que Eren quería y eso significaba tortura extra.

Eren se levantó de su rincón y comenzó a patear todo lo que se ponía a su paso, su vista estaba borrosa y todo a su alrededor se movía como derrumbándose, escuchaba risas burlándose de él y golpeaba el aire tratando de encontrarlas.

-AAAARRGGGHHH

Un grito desgarrador y monstruoso llenó todas las habitaciones de la casa, no parecía el grito de un humano, y Eren se revolcaba en el suelo golpeando su cabeza, tratando de callar las voces que no se callaban.

Luego de eso, se quedó tranquilo, pero comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. A veces simplemente era demasiado para él.

.

.

.

El aire se respiraba más tranquilo en Laghtuphër, todos sus habitantes sentían un alivio común, los asesinos habían entrado en hiato y el ambiente estaba tranquilo, hasta las flores se miraban más amarillas y las rosas más rojas, el cielo lucía más azul y las nubes de un blanco intenso.

Las prostitutas y criminales podían salir en la noche sin preocupaciones, este no era el primer hiato y generalmente duraban un mes. Por alguna razón ambos asesinos se detenían por un tiempo y eso aliviaba los corazones de cada habitante.

Pero los criminales tenían sus razones: Eren estaba en crisis emocional, desde el día de su nacimiento padeció de esquizofrenia pero nunca nadie se la trató, solo era el "rarito" y nadie se preocupa por eso. Su madre había muerto al dar a luz y por lo tanto Eren no tuvo a nadie que velara por él. Su padre se hundió en las drogas luego de ver lo raro que era Eren y por la ausencia de su esposa.

Y Levi simplemente vivía una doble vida, y sus negocios le impedían cumplir con el negocio que más dinero le traía. Normalmente traficaba Armas originales e ilegales a los mafiosos, pero por las armas no le pagaban tanto como por matar gente.

.

.

.

Eren le llevó la comida a Armin ese día en silencio y sin mirarlo a los ojos, puso la comida en el suelo, sin colocarla en los platos para animales, simplemente la dejó en la bandeja y luego se retiró, en silencio nuevamente. Armin suspiró, era "esa época". Eren se comportaba como un zombie y hacia las cosas mecánicamente, para Armin era un alivio, pero no podía evitar sentirse un poco preocupado por Eren.

Prendió el quemador de la estufa y puso una sartén, no tenía idea del por qué, pero tenía que comer carne, carne de cerdo frita y con pimienta. La voz le decía que eso debía comer y Eren tenía que obedecer.

Sentado en el comedor mientras degustaba su carne de cerdo a punto medio saborizada con pimienta y sal, se puso a recordar su vida, descubrió unos recuerdos más allá de los suyos y un miedo indescriptible invadió su corazón.

Con la vista borrosa en un papel, logró leer "uthando lokuphila kwami" y después de eso entró en trance, sin siquiera pensarlo o quererlo, se dirigió a la puerta, salió de su casa y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo por la calle.

Cuando por fin se detuvo, estaba en un callejón sin salida, aún era de día, pero el callejón era oscuro, era como ver la luz al final del túnel… Y entonces Eren divisó a un hombre de baja estatura, cabello negro y ojos gélidos y afilados.


	2. Chapter 2 Liberación y cordura

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, soy propiedad de su creador Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

Las fantasías hundían su conciencia hasta desaparecerla, quedaban en él únicamente recuerdos vanos y espejismos sin sentido. La parte de él que poseía cordura, estaba convencida de que las voces le estaban jugando una mala pasada. Pero no, no era así, un ser bellísimo de porte elegante, delgado pero fuerte y con un aspecto indiferente, estaba parado cerca de su alcance al final del callejón. Para Eren fue iluminación, fue amor a primera vista, fue como oler rosas a las seis de la tarde. Ese hombre debía ser suyo sí o sí.

–Mátalo– susurraron. –Mátalo y hazlo tuyo. Es hermoso, debes beber su sangre. –Eren sentía su sangre hervir, su mente divagaba entre sus memorias difusas y una parte de él le estaba orillando a que corriera a los brazos de tal hombre. Recordó de pronto la frase escrita en lengua rara que veía con dificultad en sus recuerdos "uthando lokuphila kwami" y creyó entenderlas por un instante.

Con la garganta seca por la sed de sangre, comenzó a dar pasos lentos y sigilosos hacia la figura hermosa que se encontraba al final del callejón. Su piel se erizaba cada vez que se imaginaba las cosas que podía hacer con esa piel blanca que envolvía la roja y suculenta carne, imaginaba las maneras de desfigurar su interior hasta que ninguno de sus órganos fuera reconocido.

Se reía de placer, sus pies caminaban sobre nubes, el aire lleno de smog le resultaba realmente puro y escuchaba con claridad el cuchillo que siempre cargaba en sus bolsillos chocar contra su muslo. –Vamos Eren, sabemos lo que quieres. Vamos, hazlo, hazlo. –Las voces no era perturbadoras, pero eran insistentes y demandantes. Hacían que las ansias de Eren se incrementaran y que deseara con más fuerzas llegar pronto hacia su amor.

Cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca, comenzó a deslizar el cuchillo fuera de sus pantalones, pero antes de que el filo saliera completamente, se encontró a sí mismo atrapado con los brazos en la espalda y una navaja amenazando su cuello.

–¿Quién demonios eres? – Era una voz firme, fría, monótona, preciosa. La belleza de este sujeto era tan grande que Eren no tuvo de otra más que comenzar a reír. Es que tal atractivo no era posible. Un ser tan hermoso, del que se había enamorado hace menos de un minuto había sido el primero y el único en someterlo sin mayor esfuerzo. Carcajadas escandalosas y lágrimas comenzaron a llenar la cara de Eren, era muy gracioso… al menos para él.

Irritado como el diablo, y un poco sorprendido, "el amor de Eren" lo obligó a ponerse de pie y lo arrojó contra la pared del callejón. No le encontraba la mayor gracia y esa risa extraña ya lo estaba cansando.

–¿Quién mierda Eres? ¡Te he hecho una maldita pregunta y me vas a contestar!

Con la felicidad pintada en el rostro, Eren respondió: –Eren Jäger ¿Y usted, Preciosura?

Fatal. Mala elección de palabras.

–Mira mocoso imbécil, las preguntas las hago yo. Y deberías conocer mi maldito nombre si frecuentas estos rumbos.

–No le conozco, pero me gustaría hacerlo. – dijo con una sonrisa arrogante y sugerente en el rostro.

Levi se irritó por completo, y sin dudar, le dio un golpe a Eren que lo dejó inconsciente inmediatamente. –Maldito loco– susurró entre dientes y se largó, dejándolo tirado en el callejón.

.

.

.

Eren escuchaba el sonido del mar, era calmante y apacible. Podía escuchar risas, las risas de sus amigos que jugaban despreocupadamente por la arena.

–Siempre quise ver esto. – Esa fue su propia voz, pero no hablaba sobre ver el mar, era sobre ver a esos amigos jugar despreocupados por primera vez en años. Pero en medio de sus sueños escuchó otra voz que no se parecía a las voces que normalmente le hablaban dentro de su cabeza.

–Sígueme. – El tono era seductor, sugerente. Y en sus fantasías Eren no debatió y obedeció sin pensarlo dos veces, con un poco de discreción se dirigió hacia una cabaña de paja mal construida, y ahí estaba el dueño de esa voz, parado, esperándolo.

Los ojos de Eren se conmovieron al verlo, al amor de su vida, que a pesar de verse con un poco menos de musculatura, seguía bien conservado y hermoso. –Sar… –Se detuvo y negó. –No, ¡Levi!

Y al pronunciar ese nombre, se despertó.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?". Eren se despertó confundido, su vista tardó mucho rato en esclarecerse porque era de noche y apenas llegaba la leve luz que provenía de una ventana.

Se revisó a sí mismo y se dio cuenta que estaba intacto, pero le dolían partes de su cuerpo, tal vez la gente lo había tomado por vagabundo y simplemente lo habían dejado dormir.

Se levantó aletargado y regresó a su casa. A pesar de que ya no estaba escuchando voces dentro de su cabeza y parecía que estaba en un estado de plena cordura, estaba espaciado, pensado en el sueño que había tenido en el callejón.

Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta que no había alimentado a Armin, y dirigiéndose hacia la pequeña casita en la que lo mantenía cautivo pensó que lo mejor sería liberarlo ahora que estaba en sus cabales y que por primera vez no había alguien dentro de su mente diciéndole qué hacer. –Te traigo de comer– Anunció antes de entrar. Armin no tardó en contestar y permitir la entrada.

Eren puso la bandeja al alcance de Armin y rebuscó entre su pecho hasta encontrar la textura de la llave de las cadenas con las que lo mantenía forzadamente amarrado en el mismo lugar. La sacó con cuidado, quería sorprenderlo y explicarle las cosas, pues a pesar de que el 99 por ciento del tiempo lo miraba como una mascota, el 1 por ciento del tiempo en el que no lo miraba así le hacía arrepentirse completamente de haberlo tratado de esa manera por tantos años.

Armin comenzó a comer sin demostrar demasiado su desesperación. Desde la mañana no probaba bocado y ya estaba sumamente hambriento, pero en general cuando comía con muchas ansias, Eren se estresaba y lo castigaba.

Cuando terminó de comer Eren se dispuso a hablar con él, Armin bajó los platos y los puso de nuevo en la bandeja. Sabía que era uno de esos días en los que Eren estaba cuerdo y simplemente quería un poco de compañía.

–¿Quieres ser libre? –Preguntó Eren mirándolo a los ojos.

Armin devolvió la mirada con sorpresa, esperaba cualquier cosa menos esa pregunta. Había pasado más de diez años cautivo bajo el cuidado de Eren y era la primera vez en muchos años en los que pensaba en una posible libertad. Su voluntad había sido doblegada y hasta cierto punto, se había acostumbrado a Eren, había nacido dentro de él una dependencia ligera de la que no se percató hasta hoy.

Ante el desconcierto de Armin, Eren procedió a explicar. –Sé que te he hecho sufrir a lo largo de todos estos años, sé que te he tratado de formas que no te mereces, y quisiera controlarlo pero no sé cómo hacerlo, cuando sucede simplemente me salgo de control. Armin, en un futuro harás algo indebido y yo enloqueceré y te haré algo que te dejará traumado de nuevo. Como cuando sucedió lo de las hormigas, o te dejé sin agua ni comida por una semana. No quiero que pases por eso porque te tengo mucho cariño, aunque rara vez sea capaz de sentirlo.

El shock en el rostro de Armin y su incredibilidad obligaron a Eren a mostrarle la llave y comenzar a abrir las cadenas. –Bueno, sí no quieres, al menos te liberaré de estas para que puedas huir cuando quieras.

–¿S-sabes que me podrás volver a encadenar con facilidad? Tienes más fuerza que yo. –Armin no sabía qué hacer, el sentimiento de dependencia a Eren se le hacía cada vez más fuerte porque a pesar de los maltratos, Eren había sido su única compañía durante 12 años y aunque Armin tenía toda la capacidad de sobrevivir al mundo, la costumbre y el temor a estar solo como estuvo cuando sus padres murieron lo obligaban a querer quedarse al lado de su abusador.

–Es mejor darte una ruta de escape Armin, al menos así no estarás completamente indefenso.

–Entonces ¿Me podrías dar algo de ropa? Hace mucho que no me pongo una prenda sabes…

Eren, acostumbrado a la desnudez de Armin, jamás se percató que no llevaba ropas, por lo que con los ojos abiertos como platos y una expresión de arrepentimiento, se dirigió a su cuarto a traer un poco de su ropa. Armin era 7cm más bajo que él, pero a lo mejor le quedaba, no parecía ser mucho más delgado que él.

.

.

.

Levi llegó a su habitación totalmente alterado, no entendía específicamente lo que ese niño de la tarde le había hecho sentir. Era cierto que su carácter era irritable, pero era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a una persona con posibles problemas mentales y había reaccionado en sobremanera.

Sin embargo, recordó el momento en el que lo sostuvo mientras lo amenazaba con su navaja, había sentido algo muy profundo, como vanos recuerdos de sentimientos cálidos, sentimientos que asustaron al hielo que rodeaba su corazón.

Levi por naturaleza era amable y comprensivo, pero su oficio le había obligado a encerrar sus emociones bajo la cerradura de un candado muy pesado, además, era bueno en lo que hacía y ganaba el suficiente dinero como para cumplir con sus ambiciones. Era la vida que le había tocado vivir y no se quejaba, incluso, con el paso de los años, le tomó gusto a su profesión y no porque tomar vidas le pareciera algo entretenido, no era tan irresponsable, pero la adrenalina que le generaba el saber que era el protagonista para la policía, y estar en una guerra silenciosa con ellos era más que suficiente.

Se sentó en el sofá de su sala y encendió las noticias, para poder escapar de su enemigo, debía estar al pendiente de él.

Y justo cuando la reportera comenzaba a narrar los titulares, su mente se detuvo y su expresión se agrió… Ese chico… Ese niño… era la persona por la que había estado dejando mensajes en los cuerpos de sus víctimas ¡Era ese niño!

.

.

.

Armin se sentía raro comiendo en un comedor, nunca en su vida lo había hecho. Miraba a Eren constantemente, a la espera de un cambio de ánimo repentino, pero nada, su semblante era calmado y comía lo debido.

–Armin…

Al escuchar su nombre, su cuerpo se tensó, empuñó los ojos con miedo y trato de frenar sus ganas de escapar porque bien sabía lo mal que le iría si se atrevía a hacerlo.

–¿Sí? – Respondió.

–Quiero pedirte un favor. – Armin lo miró expectante, ya se daba a una idea de lo que esa cabecita retorcida le pediría.

Eren continuó hablando. –Hoy tuve un encuentro muy raro con un hombre que me hizo salirme por completo de mis cabales, quiero encontrarlo, y necesito tu ayuda para eso. Sé que te he dicho que si quieres puedes ser libre, y puedes serlo si quieres, pero de todas formas… No tengo a nadie más a quién recurrir.

–¿Para qué lo quieres encontrar?

Eren notó la mirada de confusión y desconfianza en la cara de Armin, pero supo que no era algo que normalmente pidiera cuando su mente estaba "estable".

–No sé bien lo que pasó, sé que una parte de mi quería morder sus órganos, –esta frase, Eren la acompañó con una severa expresión de preocupación y asco– pero por otro lado, hubo una parte que anhelaba el encuentro. Me llené de nostalgia y no sé por qué.

Armin lo miró con preocupación, a lo mejor y era otro arranque de locura, pero no tenía a donde escapar y si Eren se obsesionaba con torturar a alguien más que no era él y lograba liberarse del miedo constante en el que vivía, entonces le ayudaría a encontrarlo.

Pero antes de que Armin confirmara su ayuda, se sorprendió por un estruendo en la mesa. Eren se había parado de repente y la había golpeado con todas sus fuerzas.

–¡Levi! – Gritó.

* * *

_¿Está preparadas para la acción?..._

_...Tendrán que esperar al menos dos semanas. _


End file.
